Talk:Snow fighting skills quick reference
I bet ANet stole these from "Never Ending Argument!!" :) --Karlos 17:54, 27 December 2005 (UTC) Is it just me, or is Mega Snowball the only spell in the game that requires Adrenaline? Also, what is the point of Blindness(See Blinding Snow)? Snowballs are spells not attacks and are thus un-affected. --Zerris 02:24, 29 December 2005 (UTC) :The snowcone is supposed to disable attacks, but I think it actually disables all skills ~_~"" I think many of the skill descriptions are bugged. -PanSola 01:58, 31 December 2005 (UTC) ::You do know that the skills are your only attacks right? :P --Rainith 02:00, 31 December 2005 (UTC) :::Snowcone disables all skills, including those that aren't attacks (eg the monk spell and the warrior charge), even though it claims to disable only attacks --Kiiron 03:10, 31 December 2005 (UTC) ::::And technically "attack skills" means something completely different. As it's worded, snowcone shouldn't disable anything. --Fyren 03:39, 31 December 2005 (UTC) Profession-specific skills I've been trying to get something put together for the Holiday Blues page, using Template:Holiday Blues. The problem in using the usual skill template is that it will automatically be categorized under Prophecies Necromancer skills and Necromancer skills. The rest of the snow fighting skills are categorized under Prophecies and their type, i.e. Avalanche is in Category:Signets, but don't have this problem because they are not specific to a profession. I was hoping to develop the other 5 profession-specific Wintersday skill pages as well, but they all present this problem using the current skill template. As far as I can tell, we'll either have to leave the profession-specific skills unclassified with regard to profession, or else create a special template to accomodate them so that they aren't tied to their profession's main skills categories. Creating a new template could be impractical though, as very few skills would be using it. On the other hand, these 6 Wintersday skills seem most comparable to the celestial skills, which all have fairly simple pages. I'm open to whatever, but it would be nice to get the pages cleaned up. Any ideas on this? —Vendetta411 13:39, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :The wintersday skills should be in the wintersday category (or a sub-category) and in that category only. People should not try to find a skill by going to the necro skill list, the signet skill list or and other skill list and have wintersday skills listed. This can be achieved by making custom templates, but remember that the only reason for templates is to use the data in other pages as well, which is highly unlikely here. So the easiest solution seems to be not to use a template and store all data in the article directly. --Xeeron 15:31, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Alright, I agree with that. After seeing the other skills categorized by skill type (looking at Category:Signets and seeing Avalanche is what got me on Wintersday skills originally), I figured this was the intended route for developing these pages, since they'd been left in those categories for so long. I'll probably try to work on these pages tomorrow when I get a chance. —Vendetta411 16:24, 20 September 2006 (CDT) :::I think I've solved the problem. I made a copy of template:skill box called template:skill box special and stripped out the automatic categorisation. -- Gordon Ecker 23:17, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::::And I was just informed that nocats = yes can do the same job. -- Gordon Ecker 23:34, 19 October 2006 (CDT) Once all the skills have their templates made, the tables in this article can just use the QR format like the normal skill QR pages. --Fyren 23:38, 19 October 2006 (CDT) :Done. -- Gordon Ecker 05:11, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Professiosn The Paragon skill is Steady Aim As you can see, I do not know how to make a skillbox, so someone help me with that please :) — Blastedt(Talk) 20:52, 20 December 2006 (CST)\ The Assassin skill is Side Step Skill. Shadow Step to a random location in the area. You gain 50 health. 0 activation 0 energy 10 recharge — Blastedt(Talk) 21:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) The rit skills is Jack Frost. Binding Ritual. Create a level 5 Spirit of Jack Frost. This Spirit's attacks deal 50 damage. This Spirit dies after 60 seconds. 3 cast 20 recharge. Looks like an enchanted snowman henchie. Uses snowball. One word. WOOT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (rofl) — Blastedt(Talk) 21:10, 20 December 2006 (CST) Core? These aren't really core as Wintersday isn't avaiable to Factions.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 05:18, 22 December 2006 (CST) :You can get to the snowball arena from the great temple of balthazar. That, I think, would make it core, wouldn't it? --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 05:20, 22 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh snowball arena is in Temple of Balthazaar? Didn't notice, sorry.-- ~Edo Dodo~ 05:32, 22 December 2006 (CST) PvE What happens for the necro skill in the PvE quests? I hope they don't get Holiday Blues. Pointless... — Blastedt(Talk) 16:36, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Yeh, some ppl have been complaining about that :p You only need snowball, mega snowball, daze glyph and the shout for emergencies — Skuld 16:38, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Nah, it's mad, I love suicide! >.> Jay332 05:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) HCT HRT Enchant +20% Half cast all spells, Half recharge all spells and Enchantment +20% mods all work with their spells/enchantments. (Tested) Jay332 05:33, 24 December 2006 (CST) :I wonder if a furious mod would work... -- Dashface 03:49, 27 December 2006 (CST) Spells vs. Daze I just noticed all these say spell, But they don't seem to get interrupted through daze. Is the damage being dealt by snowballs different than taking damage from a hit or something? Viruzzz 08:15, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :You just stated why they don't interrupt through daze - they're all spells. Only attacks/attack skills cause interrupts when dazed. So the only real use for Hidden Rock is to interrupt whatever your foe is doing when it hits (daze interrupts when it is applied). —Dr Ishmael 16:22, 20 December 2008 (UTC)